


First Encounter

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [1]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Paul Is Just A Blushing Mess For Monty, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: FBI Analyst Paul Sevier is sent on a mission to spy on a corrupt CIA agent named Monty Schafer. He hadn't expected his mission to end with him pressed up against a bathroom wall by the very man he was sent to stalk.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

The bar is quiet for a Thursday evening.

Paul shuffles his way past the two bouncers on the door, giving them an apprehensive smile as he enters, too occupied with trying to look like he belongs here that he stumbles in as the hard floor changes to a plush red carpet underneath his feet, barely managing to stay standing on his anxious knees. He bites his lip and subconsciously hunches his shoulders in the hopes that the bouncers didn’t see his trip and makes his way into the dimly lit lounge, feeling like a giant in a room full of humans, too tall and too conspicuous and far too awkward but he remains focussed despite the gazes of the room being on him, eyes scanning around for his target.

Being completely honest with himself, Paul hadn’t wanted this mission. His talents extend far beyond stalking & spying on suspicious CIA agents who have been accused of smuggling illegal goods and cutting a sweet deal for himself in the process. Paul is a communications analyst, not a field agent by any means but after the incident with the alien child, Paul’s boss has told him to get out more. Reluctantly, Paul had accepted the mission with no more than a quiet ‘ _yes, sir’_ as the papers were slid to him across the table and the meeting carried on without his participation. 

Still, an assignment is an assignment, and Paul will do his best.

It’s the ginger hair that Paul looks for, since it’s the most discernible feature of the man he’s been sent to spy on. In his debriefing pack, there’d been a picture of his target; a tall, thin man with red hair that sweeps across his forehead, covering his ears only slightly, a full beard covering the bottom half of his pale face, sharp cheekbones on show. Paul remembers covering his mouth discreetly during the meeting, hoping that the blush on his cheeks at the man’s ruggedness was ignored by his comrades.

Time passes. After waiting around for the better part of an hour, Paul thinks their intel is wrong. The target is a no-show, a dud, and Paul can’t help but feel a little disappointed that his first field mission has turned to shit. After a quick trip to bathroom, he decides he’ll leave and return to the office to report his findings: _nothing_.

The bathroom is empty, much to Paul’s delight, and as he’s washing his hands, he’s already thinking about returning home to his cat and a microwave meal for one, but the door opens slowly, _creaking,_ and the strong smell of expensive cologne fills the small space of the men’s lavatory.

Paul turns, tap still running, and his stomach sinks.

“Mr Sevier, if I’m not mistaken,” the man says, adjusting the collar on his black suit. His tone is cocky, _sexy._ Paul swallows hard. “Charmed. You’re younger than I expected.”

With his bright hair, sharp gaze and becoming suit, Monty Schafer looks like a deadly sin, _lust_ specifically, and Paul wants to break every rule in the book for him.

“I’m–I’m no one,” Paul replies, disliking the fact that Monty is almost the same height as him, but his presence seems to consume the room.

“I’ll bet,” Monty says. “When they told me an FBI agent would be on my tail today, I didn’t expect it to be a fuckin’ analyst. Your work with the little alien boy spread through the departments like fire, you know. A field agent now, are we?”

Paul nods, backing away from the approaching agent and hitting the wall, the jolt making his glasses slip down his nose. He gasps, blushing, licking his lips, feeling 3 inches tall underneath Monty’s stare, as though he’s undressing him with his eyes.

“I’m not the bad guy, Sevier,” Monty tuts, arms spread out wide. “I’m helping our country. Making it better for everyone. Arms dealings shouldn’t be the FBI’s priority.”

“It is when it’s illegal, like you’re doing,” Paul retorts, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Drugs, too.”

“Bit of a thrill though, isn’t it,” Monty reaches up and touches Paul’s lips, rubbing his thumb across the bottom one before sliding his palm down Paul’s chest, whose breath is quickening by the second. “Doing the forbidden. Breaking rules. But you look like a good boy to me.”

“Don’t, please,” Paul whispers, moaning when Monty’s nimble fingers unfasten his belt and unbutton his black jeans, palming his hardening cock through the material. “I can’t, I can’t–”

“Oh, but look at you.” Monty’s fingers are warm, soft, like he’s never done a wrong thing in his life, but his eyes say differently. He pulls Paul’s cock out, tugging his jeans down a little to allow it freedom, and Paul is forced to put a hand over his mouth. “Blushing like a little virgin. I shouldn’t imagine that a talented analyst like you gets much time out of the office, ey, boy?”

“N-no, god, you’re my assignment, this–”

“Just as you’re mine, Sevier,” Monty pumps his fist around Paul’s cock, making the man preen underneath the pleasure. “Track the little doe-eyed FBI agent and show him who he’s dealing with. Think I’m doing a good job?”

Paul doesn’t answer. It’s been much too long since his cock has had any sort of attention and he comes quickly, knees buckling as he groans gutturally, though the only thing that keeps him standing is Monty’s other hand against his clavicle, otherwise Paul has no doubt that he’d be a shivering mess on the floor at his target’s feet.

“Pretty thing, aren’t you? Tell you what,” Monty licks his lips but wipes Paul’s own come over his cheeks and glasses, coating his freckled skin perfectly. Paul doesn’t flinch. “I’ll make you an appointment with me, how’s that? So you can show me the rest of you. You could even bring more of your FBI friends if you like, make it a party.”

Paul is still gasping, his glasses smeared with come obscuring his vision of the gloriously filthy man in front of him but he sees Monty pull a small card from inside his jacket and place it in the waistband of Paul’s unbuttoned jeans, pushing it down until it’s in his underwear. Monty chuckles and reaches up, and Paul closes his eyes when the man’s finger is on his cheek, seemingly etching letters in the liquid on his face.

_’S-C-H-A-F-E-R’_

Paul swallows hard.

“Until next time, Mr Sevier. The pleasure is all yours.”

Monty winks at him before leaving the restrooms, and Paul finally allows himself to slump down the wall, spent cock still hanging out of his pants. With a groan and a sneer, Paul pulls his glasses off and squints as he cleans them on his yellow shirt, unable to think of anything but being ruined by the most corrupt man in America.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! A special shoutout to @starkickback ([ tumblr ](http://http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)/[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/starkickback) ) who constantly inspires me with her Ponty stuff and her amazing art in general! 💙
> 
> Come talk to me about Ponty and more of the Adjacent ships! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
